


A Bit Of Company

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Books, Community: fic_promptly, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hospitals, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Reading, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: After getting shot, Ryo wakes up in hospital and finds he has company.





	A Bit Of Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_findlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/gifts).



> Written for m_findlow’s prompt ‘Any, any, keeping someone company in hospital,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Ryo stirred and opened his eyes, confused by the unfamiliar firmness of the surface he seemed to be laying on, and by the brightness of the lights. This wasn’t his bedroom; it smelled all wrong. Where was he? He tried to move, felt pain shoot through him, and remembered. Hospital. Right, he got shot, didn’t he? He must have made a sound of some sort because then there were hands helping him to sit up a bit, shifting pillows to support him, and all the while a familiar voice was speaking. It took him a moment to figure out who it was and make sense of what was being said.

“Easy, babe, just relax. Try not to move too much or you’ll tear your stitches and wind up back in surgery. Want me to call a nurse?”

He blinked at Dee. “What?” His voice sounded rough to his ears. “No, I’m okay, thanks. Just, I forgot where I was for a minute.”

“Yeah, pain medication and sedatives will do that. How’re you feelin’?”

“Sore, sleepy, thirsty.”

“Nothin’ much I can do about the first two, but I can at least help with the last.” Dee reached for the nightstand, retrieving a glass of water with a straw in it, which he held to Ryo’s lips. “Not too much; just sip.”

Doing as he was instructed, Ryo took a few sips, finding that was all he really wanted. It felt good going down, cool and soothing to his throat. 

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Have you been here long?”

“You don’t remember? No, I guess you wouldn’t, considering the drugs and everything. I’ve been here since they brought you up from surgery; figured you might like a bit of company once you woke up. You’ve kinda been in and out for a while, wakin’ up for a few minutes then dozing off again.”

“That must’ve been boring for you.” Ryo was starting to feel a bit more alert; the sedatives must be wearing off.

“Nah, not really; I read the paper and a couple of magazines, did some crosswords, and now I’ve got a book.” He held it up for Ryo to see. “Got if off the hospital library cart a little while ago.”

Ryo squinted at it, trying to make out the title. “The Bottoms?”

“Joe Lansdale; it’s a great book, I’ve read it before. Thought you might enjoy it.”

“What’s it about?”

“Murder mystery, set during the depression.” Seeing the expression on Ryo’s face, Dee grinned. “Yeah, I know, we deal with murder mysteries all the time, but don’t let that put you off. Want me to read to ya? Or do ya want to go back to sleep?”

“No, I think I’m awake now, for a while anyway. Go ahead and read. If you’re sure you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, used to read to the younger kids at the orphanage all the time, still do now and then. Just not books like this,” he added. Settling comfortably in his chair, one long leg crossed over the other, Dee opened the book at the first page and began to read.

Leaning reasonably comfortably against the pillows, Ryo listened as the story began to unfold.

The End


End file.
